


The Proposal

by mythica16



Series: World's Apart [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after after ending, and maybe others - Freeform, recommened reading this when you finished Mystic Messenger, spoilers for zen's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythica16/pseuds/mythica16
Summary: Zen and MC have been living together for a little over 2 years and it couldn't go any better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd

When MC came home the door was already unlocked which meant that Zen was already home. 

“Hello? Hunny you there?” No response. 

She closed the door with her foot and brought the shopping bags into the kitchen. After she placed them on the kitchen counter you called out for Zen again. The whole apartment was dark. 

_“What is he doing?”_ , she thought to herself. 

She decided to unpack first and then search for her him.

When she finished unpacking, she went to their bedroom and checked the bathroom but he was nowhere to be found.

“There is only one place left where he could be.” 

As she entered the rooftop, Zen was sitting there watching the stars. He seemed to recognise her presence because he faced her. 

“Hello babe. I was just thinking about the first time we met. It was right here when we first hold hands.” 

He was smiling bright.

“Come sit with me.” 

MC sat next to Zen and he pulled her closer into his arms. 

“How did I get so lucky.” MC smiled. “I had no other chance than to fall for you my lovely Knight in Shining Armor.” 

Zen laughed. MC loved it when he did. 

“Are you okay?” He seemed a bit distracted. When MC thought about it it seemed like that has been going on already for a few weeks.

He just nodded and watched the stars again. 

“There is something I want to talk to you about my love. I thought about it a long time and asked myself how I'd like to do it, but I don't think that there is no better place than here.” 

He pulled out a ring out of pocket. MC gasped. 

“My MC, you are my sun, my moon and my stars. And I want to make you my wife.” 

“Yes, my lovely Zen. I'd like to be your wife.” 

Proudly Zen put the ring on MC’s finger. It was a simple, but still beautiful ring. 

“I like the sound of that, being your wife.” He laughed. 

“Well, everyone will know that you are my wife and that you belong with me. Forever and always.”


	2. 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have gone by since Zen and MC got engaged. The wedding planning goes slower as Christmas approaches and everybody seems busy as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd  
> If you find any errors just let me know!

MC stood in the middle of the street with her eyes closed and turning around herself with wide arms. Zen stood several footsteps away watching her enjoying the first snow for this winter.

 She suddenly stopped and looked at him.

  
It has been months since the engagement and it seemed as if she was even more happy than before. He remembered the look on the faces of the other RFA members when they announced the engagement at the last party.

Jumin and him got along better each passing day but Jumin couldn't help being surprised as Zen asked him to be his best man. The first thing that came to his mind that Elizabeth 3rd could bring the rings to the altar. Just thinking about it made him sneeze.

 “Zen, dance with me.” She smiled bright and Zen couldn’t help but smile too. Since they got engaged, MC has been practising a lot.  


“Do you think you are worthy to dance with me already?”, he said in a playful voice, taking her right hand in his and putting his other around her waist.

“I will follow your lead.” MC closed her eyes and put her head on his chest.

At this very moment, it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered.

 Later on they visited the Christmas fair.

  
“Look at all the beautiful lights. Christmas is definitely my favourite time of the year. Being here with you, it’s just perfect.”

MC was admiring the booths and looking for gifts to bring the other RFA members at home. Zen just watched his fiance happy and knew what he had to do. But first, he needed to ask Jumin for help.

 ---

 A few days after their arrival back home, MC was going through Zen’s travel plan for his next musical as she received a call from Jaehee.

“Hello Jaehee, I hope Jumin isn’t giving you a hard time?”

“No, it’s not that. Actually Mr. Han gave me the day off so that we can go wedding dress shopping. I think Zen asked him to do so. It is very unlike him to give me a day off.”

“Wedding dress shopping? But we haven’t even set a date yet. Isn’t it too early?”

“Well, I am not very experienced in that field but I heard that women tend to find their dress after they tried on about a 100 dresses. We will just go and collect some ideas. What do you say?”

It came different as they expected. The first dress MC tried on was the one she fell in love with. The dress was a Floor-length Long Sleeve Lace Dress With Crystal Detailing.

“I am sure that Zen will love seeing you in this dress.”

MC smiled at the thought of walking down the aisle to Zen, the love of her life.

 ---

 The days before Christmas were always hectic. Zen had a lot of musical performances for the holidays and they decided to hold their Christmas Party after the next RFA party. At times like these Zen was always rehearsing and came home late and disappeared early in the morning. And when they saw each other, Zen was acting strange in MC’s eyes but she didn’t want to overthink it. Planning the party kept her busy the time she missed Zen.

 ---

  **Christmas Eve**

 The party was successful as always. They were able to raise a huge amount which they'd donate to families in need all over the world.

 It were just Jaehee, Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, Zen and MC left. They were unpacking their presents and now it was MC’s turn to unpack hers. It was a small box and when she opened it, she found a little note in it.

_‘My princess, you will have to find your present first! There is a car waiting for you outside. You are going on a little ride. Take Yoosung with you and have fun!’_

“I am sure that this is from you Zen.” Her fiancé just smiled bright and pushed Yoosung from the chair.

“Hurry you two. We don't have all day!”

Yoosung couldn’t hold the balance and grabbed Zen by his collar and pulled him with him down on the floor.

“That's what you get for pushing me. MC, let's go!”

Yoosung got up and linked his arm with MC’s.

“He, Yoosung! Don't get too near! That boy. Doing more than he should.”

They left the room behind and got into the car. She was very curious where the car was heading but because of the shaded car window she couldn’t look outside.

“Do you know what Zen planned?” Yoosung avoided looking into her eyes.

“I promised not to tell you! And I want Zen to be proud of me. So I am not going to tell you where we are going. And oh, I almost forgot. I need to blindfold you.”

MC couldn't understand all the secrecy but if Zen wanted that she didn't want to oppose. The car stopped but and Yoosung guided her into a house.

“Yoosung, can you please _please_ tell me where we are going?”

“Almost there! You can remove the blindfold now.”

As MC blinked to adjust to the light, she saw her wedding dress on a hanger and a beautiful bouquet of flowers on a table.

“Yoosung…”

“I am letting you change now. Your knight in shining armour is waiting for you!”

MC was speechless. Was he busy planning the wedding this whole time?

She took the flowers in her hands and smelled them. It were the same flowers Zen gave her when they had their first real date.

Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it would burst if she didn't calm herself down.

She changed into the dress, braided her hair and stepped into the hall where Yoosung was waiting.

“You look so beautiful! Zen will love the dress. I am sure of it.”

They got into the car again and drove back to the location of the party. You could already see that they decorated the place with snowflakes everywhere. The path to the room was plastered with white roses. Zen stood at the end of the room, next to him Jumin and on the other side stood Jaehee.

Yoosung tucked MC to his side and walked down the aisle with her. The song ‘All I want for Christmas is you”, sung by Zen himself played through the speakers. He had tears in his eyes as MC approached him.

“You look so beautiful my princess. Do you like it?”

All MC could do was nod.

“You got someone to wed us on Christmas Eve? How long have you've been planning this.”

“I did take care of it.” MC looked at Jumin with big eyes.

“Are you going to…?”

“Hahaha no. I am going to marry you two lovebirds off.”

Seven entered the room in a rope and a Bible in the hand.

“But! Are you even allowed to do that? This is no joke Luciel. And where have you been the past few years!” Zen looked like he was ready to jump on Seven.

“Don't worry. It will be a valid marriage. So, my people, let us begin.”

Before Seven started, Jumin whispered ‘Merry Christmas.’

He told the story about how the two of them met, which problems they faced but still are happy together, after 2 years of relationship.

“And now, let's exchange the rings!”

Zen turned to Jumin but he said calmly:

“The rings will be brought by someone else.”

“I swear if you really made that fur ball bring the rings I’ll…”

“There is no need for that Hyun.”

Everybody was in shock when they saw V enter the room.

“V! Is it really you?” He smiled.

“I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world. Sorry that I am late. I got lost a bit on the way here. But I got your rings here.”

MC saw how Zen’s heart lit up.

“No more surprises please. I don't know if my heart can take anymore.”

“No more surprises and no more secrets. Let's talk after the wedding.”

_*cough cough*_

“Please, let me continue! I believe that you’ve written your personal vows. Well, I don’t know about MC but Zen definitely has.”

He took her hands in his and looked her deeply into the eyes.

“My MC, you are my sun, my moon and my stars. I am standing here with you, around us our closest friend.” He looked around.  
“Our family. You are the only one for me. You woke me up out of my dream. Because of you, I am happier. I love you. Forever and always. Even death can’t stop me from loving and protecting you. MC, I am such a lucky man to soon call you my wife.”

Jaehee needed a tissue the way she was sobbing. MC was also close to tears.

  
“Zen, my knight in shining armour. I never thought that I would find such a wonderful, talented - “

“And good looking man.” Zen added. MC chuckled.

  
“Yes, and very handsome man. I enjoy every moment we share. And that you managed to plan something like this without your manager knowing impresses me more. But Zen, I will never leave your side, not even death can’t stop me from loving you. I am the happiest and luckiest woman to soon call you my man.”

  
They exchanged the rings V gave them.

“By the power vested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may..”

  
Seven couldn’t even finish as Zen pulled MC closer and kissed her.

“I wish you a Merry Christmas, my love. My _wife.”_

“You made me love my favourite holiday even more, my _husband_.”

While they were standing there and the others were cheering, snowflakes were falling down on them - well, it were soap bubbles but if fulfilled its purpose. The rest of the night was about eating and celebrating the wedding in addition to Christmas eve. Everybody was happy, but they knew, that they were some unanswered questions. But that is for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://mythica16.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... this is the first part! Hope you enjoyed it. Got a lot planned out so tell me what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://mythica16.tumblr.com/)


End file.
